falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wilson
* Characters: ** Bill Wilson, the husband of Martha and father of Jenny Wilson of Andale in Fallout 3. *** BillWilson.txt, dialogue for Bill Wilson in Fallout 3. ** Jenny Wilson, the daughter of Bill and Martha Wilson of Andale in Fallout 3. *** JennyWilson.txt, dialogue for Jenny Wilson in Fallout 3. ** Martha Wilson, the wife of Bill and mother of Jenny Wilson of Andale in Fallout 3. *** MarthaWilson.txt, dialogue for Martha Wilson in Fallout 3. ** John Wilson (robot), a protectron used in the National Archives for declaration reenactments, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Frederick Wilson, an NCR Corporal who fought, and died, during the First Battle of Hoover Dam, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mary Wilson, an NCR First Lieutenant that fought and died in the First Battle of Hoover Dam, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Robert Wilson, a guard for the Crimson Caravan Company, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Jack Wilson, a cut contractor in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Jack Wilson (note), a cut paper note in Fallout: New Vegas. ** George Wilson, the founder and the first president of Wilson Atomatoys, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Marc Wilson, the president and chief executive officer of Wilson Atomatoys, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Mark Wilson, the assistant manager of Beaver Creek Lanes and a developer of The Striker, mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. *** Mark Wilson's holotape, a holotape in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Curtis Wilson, a BADTFL agent that continued to investigate his cases after the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Pervis Wilson, a prisoner at Eastern Regional Penitentiary, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** R. Wilson, an employee of the New Appalachian Railroad before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Rich Wilson, the co-owner of Wilson Brother's Auto Repair before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Ted Wilson, a United States Army Sergeant and member of Taggerdy's Thunder who became Senior Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Shelbie Wilson, the winner of the Summersville mashed potato eating contest, mentioned in Fallout 76 cut content. ** A. Wilson, an unemployed person that resided in Vault 51, mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. ** Phillip Wilson, the librarian in the city of Macomb in Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. * Locations: ** The Wilson's house, the home of the Wilson family of Andale in Fallout 3. ** Old Olney S. Wilson Building, a collapsing office building in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. ** Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ, a location in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. *** Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries, the terminal entries in the Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ in Fallout 4. ** Wilson Atomatoys factory, a location in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. ** Wilson Brother's Auto Repair, a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in Fallout 76. ** Wilson Atomatoys factory, a location in Fallout Shelter. * Real-life people: ** James Wilson, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States and a signatory of the United States Declaration of Independence, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Debra Wilson, a voice actress who voiced several minor characters in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Zachary Wilson, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a level designer on Fallout 76 and as an additional writer on Fallout Shelter. * Other: ** Wilson Atomatoys, a pre-War toy company, mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Wilson Atomatoys HQ key, a key item to the doors of the Wilson Atomatoys corporate headquarters building in Fallout 4. ** Wilson Atomatoys ID card, a keycard and quest item in Fallout 4. ** Wilson's Bros. garage, a paper note in Fallout 76. Category:Disambiguation